Broken
by J.L10001
Summary: Elyana Errol gets banished from her home, on her lonely way she meets Tyrion Lannister. He thinks he can help Elyana, but is he capable of dealing with all her inner demons? Only time will tell. (All rights go to George R. R. Martin, except for Elyana she's mine! ;)


**Author's note:**

 **Thanks reading my story and english is not my first language, so just feel free to give me feedback on my writing, they're highly appreciated. :)**

"I don't want to be here anymore"

"We can go somewhere else, if you like" Tyrion said with a faint smile.

"You don't understand" She sighed, inhaled a deep breath and continued "I'm just tired of it all"  
"What exactly are you tired of?"  
"Living" she answered with a solemn look in her eyes. No tears formed her eyes, she had cried enough for a lifetime. She had wanted to be dead for a long time, she had a chance just a few hours ago and now it was gone 'thanks to that Imp' She thought sarcatically.  
"My Lady-" Tyrion started to say, but she interupted him. "I am not a Lady!" She said sharply, looking at him with fire gleaming in her eyes.  
"My apologies, what is your name?" Tyrion asked in a courteous way. "Elyana Errol" She answered short. "You are from a noble house, why are you saying that you are not a Lady?" He asked with a puzzled look on his face.  
"I was a Lady " Elyana put an emphasis on 'was' "but I was banished" Elyana remembered everything so well that night, well it had happend just a few nights ago actually. The sudden light in her dark chambers, the shouting of her father and guards lifting her out of her own bed. She had been banished for life, never to return again to bring more dishonor to her family. She had been given some clothes and money, but that was all.

Tyrion broke her train of thoughts and asked "why were you banished?" He had a sorrowful look on his face. 'I do not need his pity' she thought spitefully "that is non of your concern, my Lord. Now if you would excuse me it is rather late and I have to go and get some sleep" She stood up and was about to leave when Tyrion asked her: "do you have a place to stay, or were you planning on sleeping with the wolves in the forest?" He ended the question with a sarcastic note and a smirk. Elyana couldn't help but smile "no, I was planning to sleep with the birds high up in the threes" She answered playfully, Tyrion let out a light chuckle "seeing non of the options are very safe, you could spend the night here, I'll pay a room for you at this inn" Elyana was touched, she hadn't met a single genuine person almost her whole life, all of those who she grew up with had only one thing on their mind: playing the game of thrones. Tears were starting to form, but she did not let one single out. "You are too kind, my Lord. I can not accept this offer" she said politely and turned once again to leave, but Tyrion stopped her again. "I know that I can not make you stay here, but" he paused and took her hands in his, squeezing them lightly as if she was a delicate flower that could break at the slightest touch " I do beg of you to just stay here for this night and if you wish you can go the next day" he had a concerned look on his face, his eyes were locked on Elyana's deep sad brown eyes.

'He has a point, I do not have any place to stay for this night' she considered. "Fine" she says with a tiny smile. Tyrion had a triumphant smile spread across his face. He held one of her hands and walked with her to a chubby old woman with tired eyes. "One room for this Lady" He requested and put a handfull of gold coins in her hands. Elyana was sure that was a little too much to pay for just a room. The old woman smiled brightly at the sight of gold and led Elyana straight away. "I'll see you in the morning, Tyrion Lannister" Elyana shouted to the short man. "Reckon me, I will most likely be sleeping to noon" Elyana let out a small chuckle and walked the stairs up to her room. She was left alone once she got in, she was tired so she went straight to bed without bothering to shift to her night clothes. She started to think about Tyrion in a quite unnsual way, she hadn't thought of many men like that before. Soon she was asleep, but her dreams were filled with nothing but horror that night.


End file.
